


Trainwreck Syndrome

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: AkiHaru Drabbles [2]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: But specifically the 4komas handed out, Community: slashthedrabble, Friendship, M/M, spoilers for chapter 28 and the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Take-chan makes an observation about Haruki's love life while they discuss its latest development.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Nakayama Haruki & Yatake Kouji
Series: AkiHaru Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Slash_The_Drabble





	Trainwreck Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Trainwreck Syndrome
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: AkiHaru (discussed), spoilers for the film and leaflets distributed during it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Given belongs to Kizu Natsuki.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> The continued conversation between [Haruki and Take-chan from the Given film 4koma](https://mangadex.org/chapter/1036308/11) that were handed out at the cinema. Written for slashthedrabble prompt 582: past prompts, from which I chose 370: Trainwreck Syndrome. It’s not _quite_ what that means but I don’t care lmao.
> 
> One day I will write something I can post in the anime tag… probably right when they decide to merge them rip.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

“Are you sure you want to date that guy?” Take-chan wasn’t letting up, didn’t seem to have been paying attention to a damn word Haruki had said. How much more did he need to hear before he’d drop it? It was like nothing Haruki could say would stop him from questioning him, as though he was determined to make Haruki change his mind no matter what. It had been annoying enough having Ritsuka so firmly opposed, hearing the objections as if it was information that he didn’t already know.

Haruki had thought Take-chan would be easier, especially if they went out drinking. Apparently not. He seemed just as close-minded to the idea, perhaps even more.

If anything, it was them who didn’t know a damn thing – they hadn’t been there, hadn’t watched and learned about Akihiko or seen him changing his life little by little. Neither of them had a damn clue how hard he’d worked, how he’d been making amends and carefully ensuring he didn’t make the same mistakes twice. The problem was, Haruki had wanted to get all of this over and done with in one go; perhaps an error on his part since he was now running out of patience.

“Yes.”

Haruki looked down at his drink in annoyance, letting his frustration out in the tone of his voice so it would be heard clearly. Trying to get past this line of questioning and get to the part where it would be accepted, though he knew that it was being said out of care for him. By the person who had seen him after _that_ , the one who’d cut his hair for him and not asked questions about it at the time. It was natural that he’d be concerned, but this felt more like an assault on Akihiko than anything else; it not a secret that Take-chan greatly disliked him from the get-go.

A sigh came from across the table; one that seemed resigned. Indicating that they were finally getting to that point that Haruki wanted.

“Do you think you have trainwreck syndrome?” The sudden question made Haruki blink and snap his head up as he tried to figure out what the hell Take was going on about. Haruki had heard about that before – something to do with not being able to look away from a mess or a disaster, being drawn to it though the thing in question was bad. “Your last girlfriend too, she was—”

“Take-chan.” Haruki’s eye twitched as he interrupted him, realising that this had gone from complaints about Akihiko to jabs about his choice in partners. Crossing a line he didn’t think he would, just pissing him off more. “That’s enough.”

Take-chan went silent for a few moments, squirming uncomfortably in his seat. Undoubtedly realising his fuckup and almost mumbling when he next spoke.

“…If that’s what you want, Take-san is okay with it…”

Haruki shook his head and downed his glass, pushing it towards his friend.

“Next one’s on you.”

“Gotcha.”


End file.
